Love At First Sight
by Krista Hardy-Cena
Summary: Hallie attends a WWE autograph signing with The Miz that leads to life changing events.
1. Chapter 1

Love At First Sight

Chapter 1

Mike "The Miz" Mizanin was going to be in town for a signing at a local Kmart. Hallie wasn't sure if she was going to go to it or not. She was a huge WWE fan and more so a Cena fan. After finding out that she didn't have to work until the afternoon on the day the Miz was going to be in town, she decided to go and see what he was like in person. Hallie debated on wearing her Cenation tee, but decided to go with a medium blue tee that made her eyes stand out.

Hallie got to the Kmart around 7am. Three hours before the event was supposed to take place. Around 9am some people started to arrive and Hallie got in line. She was about the 10th person back and couldn't wait. When the door finally opened and they were allowed to head in, Hallie started to get a little nervous the closer she got to Mike.

"Hello Doll. What's your name?" Mike asked.

"Hallie." She answered.

"Pretty name." Mike stated.

"Thank you." Hallie responded with a smile.

"What are you doing later today?" Mike asked.

"I have to work until 6. Why?" Hallie asked.

"Have dinner with me tonight after work. Say around 7pm?" Mike asked.

"Ok." Hallie stated as she wrote down her address and cell number.

"See you tonight Hallie." Mike stated.

"See you tonight." Hallie responded.

Hallie left the store and headed to work. She couldn't wait for her shift to be over with. She called her mom and told her that she had a date that night. When her mom asked with who, she told her with The Miz. When Hallie was finally off work, she rushed home and got ready for her date with Mike. Hallie had just finished doing her hair when the doorbell rang. Hallie looked at the time and it was only 6:30. She walked down the hall to the front door and opened it.

"Hi Mike. You're early." Hallie stated.

"These are for you." Mike stated as he handed her some flowers.

Mike leaned in to kiss her cheek but she moved and they ended up locking lips. When their kiss broke, Hallie smiled at him and took the flowers into the kitchen to put them in water. Hallie locked up the house and they headed to the waiting town car. Hallie and Mike talked and got to know each other over dinner. Hallie invited Mike back to her house to watch movies and have a quiet evening. Mike agreed and called for the town car.

Once they arrived back at Hallies house, Mike told the driver that he would call when he was needed. The driver left and Mike followed Hallie into the house. Since Hallie lived alone, she always kept the house locked up and secure. Hallie showed Mike where her movies were and let him pick one. Mike put the movie in and sat down on the couch. Hallie brought in some drinks and joined him on the couch.

Once they were both comfortable, with Mike sitting on the long part of the sectional couch and Hallie sitting next to him, Hallie pushed play on the remote and they settled in to watch The Proposal. At some point during the movie, Hallie fell asleep curled up against Mike. He reached above his head and covered them both with the blanket. It wasn't long before Mike fell asleep as well, but he was soon woken up by his phone ringing.

"Hello." Mike whispered.

"Mike, It's Vince. I just wanted to know how the signing went today?" Vince asked.

"It was great. I even had dinner with an angel." Mike answered as he looked down at Hallie.

"Well, I would like to meet this angel of yours. How about lunch tomorrow at Applebee's?" Vince asked.

"Sounds good. See you tomorrow. Bye." Mike stated as he hung up.

The next morning, Hallie woke up to find herself alone on the couch. She looked around and didn't see Mike anywhere. She thought that he had left, but then she heard a noise come from the kitchen. Hallie walked into the kitchen to find Mike looking through the fridge for something.

"What are you looking for?" Hallie asked.

"I wanted to make you breakfast, but you really don't have much here." Mike answered.

"I live alone and am rarely home to cook." Hallie responded.

"I understand that." Mike stated. "Vince wants to meet you today at lunch."

"Vince McMahon?" Hallie asked.

"Who else." Mike answered.

"How does he know about me?" Hallie asked.

"He called me last night and I told him that I had diner with an angel and he stated that he wanted to meet you." Mike answered.

"Oh ok. When and where?" Hallie asked.

"Noon at Aplebees." Mike answered.

"Ok." Hallie responded. "I'm going to take a shower and change clothes."

"I'll be here wiating." Mike responded.

Hallie took a shower and did her hair and makeup before heading back into the livingroom. She was wearing her black tight fitting jeans and a purple butterfly shirt. Mike called for the town car to pick them up. They headed to the hotel so that Mike could shower and change as well. While Mike was in the shower, Hallie sat on his bed anf flipped through the tv channels.

While Mike was still in the shower, there was a knock at his door. Hallie ignored it, but soon the door opened and in stepped Maryse. Mike and Maryse used to date each other, but they broke it off months ago. Maryse looked at Hallie and Hallie looked back at her.

"Who are you and what are you doing in here?" Maryse asked.

"I'm here with Mike. I'm waiting on him so we can go to lunch." Hallie answered.

"Rat anneau stupide! Vos etes juste apres lui pour sa glorie" Mayrse stated in French before leaving the room.

Mike stepped out of the bathroom dressed and ready to go. Hallie had a smirk on her face. Mike looked over at her and wondered who she had been talking to as he heard voices, but couldn't tell who was talking.

"Are you ready to go?" Mike asked.

"As ready as I ever will be." Hallie answered as she stood up and walked over to Mike.

"You're nervous." Mike stated.

"A little. But who wouldn't be when they are about to meet Vince McMahon." Hallie responded.

"True." Mike stated with a smile. "You don't have to be nervous. He's really a nice guy in person."

"I would hope so." Hallie responded with a soft smile.

"You look beautiful." Mike stated.

"Thank you. You look pretty good yourself." Hallie responded.

With that, they headed out the door and toward the restaurant. Vince was already there waiting patiently for them. Mike took Hallie's hand as they walked over to the table. Vince looked up and saw the two of them walking towards him, He glanced at his watch and realized that for the first time ever, Mike was not just on time, but early for a meeting.

"Hello Vince." Mike stated. "I would like for you to meet Hallie. Hallie this is Mr. Vince McMahon."

"It's nice to meet you Hallie." Vince stated.

"It's nice to meet you too Mr. McMahon." Hallie responded as Mike pulled out a chair for her.

"Please call me Vince. Mr. McMahon was my father." Vince stated.

"Alright." Hallie responded.

"Mike, you're actually early for this meeting. What happened?" Vince asked.

"Hallie happened." Mike answered.

"Well, then if being with Hallie is going to influence you to be on time, then I might as well hire this lovely young lady." Vince responded.

"Hire me for what?" Hallie asked.

"Mike's personal assistant." Vince asked. "Your travel expenses would be covered and you would receive all benefits like Mike does. You would also be able to room with him if you choose to."

"Wow. Thank you, Vince. Mike, what do you think?" Hallie asked.

"I would love to have you around all the time." Mike answered.

"Alright. I accept the job." Hallie responded.

"Wonderful. Come to the arena tonight with Mike and we will work out your contract and get you an employee badge. Use this to get in backstage with Mike." Vince stated as he handed her a pass.

After lunch, Mike and Hallie headed back to the hotel. She decided not to say anything just yet to Mike about Maryse. Once they were in Mike's hotel room, Mike put out the Do Not Disturb sign. Hallie stood there and watched Mike with a smile. Mike walked over to her and wrapped his arms around her from behind.

"You are going to make a great PA." Mike stated as he leaned in to kiss her cheek again.

"I hope so." Hallie responded as she turned her head and once again they locked lips.

This time, neither of them stopped the kiss. In fact they both deepened the kiss. Hallie's heart started to race as their kiss continued. Mike wanted more, but he didn't want to rush things. Their kiss broke when there was a knock on the door. Mike was annoyed that someone didn't pay attention to the sign. Mike opened the door to reveal Ted DiBiase Jr. standing there. Ted walked in and saw Hallie, who was now sitting on the bed.

"Mike, there's rumors flying around that Vince hired a PA for you." Ted stated.

"Yes he did. Ted, this is Hallie." Mike responded.

"Hello Hallie. It's nice to meet you." Ted stated.

"Thank you. It's nice to meet you too." Hallie responded.

"You're Mike's PA?" Ted asked.

"As of this afternoon, yes." Hallie answered.

"She's more than my PA." Mike stated.

"What?" Ted asked.

"You'll see later." Mike answered.

"Ok. Why don't you two come out with me and Ava tonight after the show? She can't drink, but she's fun to hang around with." Ted asked.

"Hallie, you up for it?" Mike asked.

"Sure." Hallie answered.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Later that afternoon, Mike and Hallie headed over to the arena and Hallie went over her contract with Vince before signing it. Vince made an employee badge for her and handed her a brand new iPad that was fully loaded. Hallie clipped her badge on her shirt and walked with Mike towards catering.

Mike handed her a stack of papers that had all of his scheduled meetings, signings and shows. While Mike was busy with RAW Hallie sat in catering and entered everything into her iPad scheduler. She had just finished the last page when Mike and Ted walked into the room. She looked up and smiled at them.

"Are you ready to head out?" Ted asked.

"I sure am. This thing needs to charge and Mike, I'm done entering the stuff you gave me." Hallie answered.

"Great. Let's go to the hotel and you can charge that while we're out with Ted, his wife and a few others." Mike responded.

"Sounds great." Hallie stated.

After pluging in her iPad, Hallie and Mike headed to the lobby to wait for Ted and Ava. From there they headed down the street to a local night club that the WWE had rented out for the after party. Hallie was having a great time meeting new people and getting to see another side to Mike. Hallie talked with Ava and they hit it off really quickly. Ava was 4 and half months pregnant with hers and Ted's first baby.

"Hello Mikey." Maryse stated as she walked up to the table they were all sitting at.

"Leave me alone Maryse." Mike responded as he put an arm around Hallie. "And don't call me 'Mikey'."

"What is she doing here?" Maryse asked referring to Hallie.

"Why do you care? She's with me." Mike answered.

"Pute stupide! Il est le mien pas le vous regetterez m'a traversee." Maryse spat out in French.

"Excusez-Moi? Je ne suis pas une pute! Vou etes la putain de la WWE que vous avez ete avec presque tous les hommes qui travaille pour l'entreprise. Maintenant nous laisser seuls." Hallie told her before Maryse stormed off.

"What just happened here?" Mike asked.

"She called me a stupid whore and that you are hers." Hallie answered.

"And what did you tell her?" Ted asked.

"I told her that I am not a whore and that she is as she has been with nearly every man in the company and to leave us alone." Hallie answered.

"Ok. So you speak French too. Good to know." Mike responded as he pulled Hallie closer to him.

"Awe. Mike, is this your new chicky?" Layla asked.

"Buzz off Layla." Mike stated.

"She doesn't look like she belongs here. I bet she doesn't even drink." Layla responded.

"Well, for your information, I've already had four drinks and I can stand up perfectly fine. How many have you had?" Hallie stated.

"Ummm. Two I think." Layla stated as she struggled to stand up straight.

At that moment, Hallie downed two shots of JD and two shots of Captain Morgans. Mike was impressed, but he didn't want her getting too drunk before the night was over. Once they had enough of the bar scene, Mike, Hallie, Ted and Ava headed back to the hotel. Hallie was starting to feel the effects of the shots she took and was glad to be back in Mike's room. Mike handed her a glass of water and some tylenol.

"Thanks." Hallie stated. "I don't do this very often."

"I could tell. Why don't you lay down and get some sleep." Mike suggested.

"Join me." Hallie stated.

Mike smiled at her and nodded. He turned off the light and got undressed down to his shorts. Hallie stripped down as well, but to her shirt and undies. Once they were under the covers, Hallie scooted closer to Mike and laid her head on his shoulder and looked up at him. Mike looked down into her eyes and smiled. Mike lowered his head towards hers and claimed her lips in a kiss.

As their kiss deepened, Hallie let out a soft moan. Mike turned his body towards hers and eventually rolled on top of her as they continued to kiss. Their kiss turned passionate and heated and Hallie could feel something hard pressing into her leg. Mike and Hallie's kiss ended and as they caught their breath. Mike noticed a familiar look in Hallie's eyes and he rolled off of her.

"Why did you move?" Hallie asked.

"I don't want you to feel pressured." Mike answered.

"Mike, you're not pressuring me to do anything I don't want to do. I want to be here and I want to be with you." Hallie responded. "If there is something I don't want to do, I will tell you. If you think the alcohol has anything to do with it, it doesn't I still have a slight buzz, but 90% of it has already worn off."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Mike asked.

"100% sure. I don't do anything unless I am 100% sure." Hallie answered.

With that, Mike got up and got dressed. He didn't want an unexpected surprise. He told Hallie he would be right back and she told him that there was a 7-eleven on the corner. Mike headed down to the 7-eleven. Maryse was already in there getting something to drink when she saw Mike nearly running to the store. She looked around and realized that the only reason he would be coming there in the middle of the night was to get protection.

Maryse saw that there was only one pack left and grabbed it. She hid behind the chips and poked holes into the packaging. By the time Mike arrived at the store, she had placed the pack back where they belonged and hid again. Mike grabbed the pack and paid for them before heading back to the hotel. Maryse had an evil smile on her face as she knew that Mike didn't want kids right now and with her poking the holes in the condoms, Hallie was sure to get pregnant and once Mike found out he would be hers once again.

Once Mike got back to the room, he stripped down and joined Hallie in bed once again. It didn't take them long to pick up where they left off. As soon as they were both ready, Mike put on a condom and slowly and gently entered Hallie. As they made love, Hallie moaned with pleasure. It didn't take long for Mike to pick up the pace. Once they both reached their climaxes, Mike disposed of the condom and curled up with Hallie in his arms.

The next morning, Mike and Hallie headed over to Hallies house so that she could pack a suitcase for the next few weeks. Hallie called her work and quit over the phone. When they asked her why she was quiiting, she told them that she had gotten a new job that required her to start right away and she needed to travel for the new company.

Once Hallie was ready, she and Mike headed to the hotel to get Mike's things before heading to the airport for their flight. Their next stop was in Tulsa, Ok before heading to Kansas, Missouri, Tennessee and then Ohio. After that it was all West Coast cities for the next 2 months.

As Hallie traveled with Mike, they really got to know each other better and Maryse left them alone for the most part. Of course Maryse was just waiting for Hallie to turn up pregnant and for Mike to leave her. While they were in Ohio, Mike introduced her to his family. They loved from the moment she said hello.

As the West Coast cities tour was half way over, Hallie was starting to feel the effects of constantly traveling. They were in Las Vegas for a week as Mike wanted her to have some time to relax and since Pheonix was only a short drive from there, they would drive to the next show. Ted, Ava, Mike and Hallie were all down relaxing by the pool when a few of the smackdown stars walked by.

"Well, isn't this cute. Mike has a new girl everytime I see him." Cody stated.

"Shut up, Cody." Ted stated. "At least Mike has a real girlfriend."

Cody stormed off after being made fun of. Hallie stood up and decided to go for a swim to cool down. Mike, Ted and Ava watched as she did laps in the pool. Mike was really falling in love with Hallie and Hallie loved him, even though they hadn't said it to each other yet. Ava noticed how Mike was around Hallie and how he looked at her.

"I think you two should get married." Ava stated.

"What?" Mike and Ted asked at the same time.

"You heard me. You two are lovesick puppies. I can tell that she is in love with you and the way you look at her, you're in love with her. Just do it. No questions, no big fuss, hell we're already in Vegas, why not?" Ava answered.

"I don't know. I mean I do love her, but what if she doesn't want to marry me or she regrets it afterwards?" Mike asked.

"She won't. Like I said she loves you." Ava answered. "But I need to get out of this heat before I bake to death. And Mike, if you need two witnesses who wont blab, just ask."

After Ted and Ava headed to their room, Hallie got out of the pool and joined Mike at the table. She could tell that something was on his mind. Hallie dried off and reached for her drink. Mike looked over at her and thought about what Ava had said.

"Why don't we head back to the room, shower, change and then go sight seeing for the afternoon." Mike suggested.

"Sounds good." Hallie stated as she finished her drink.

That afternoon, they visited all the different hotels along the strip and went to some of the most popular bars in the hotels. Hallie and Mike were buzzed, but still very cohearant and knew what they were doing. As they reached the Excalibur Hotel, they passed by the wedding chapel and Hallie stopped for a moment to watch the couple who were getting married.

"Hallie, Ava said something to me this afternoon while you were swimming. And I want to know honestly how you would feel about it." Mike stated as they headed back to their room at the Luxor.

"What is it?" Hallie asked.

"Before I tell you what she said. I want to tell you that I love you. I've never felt like this and I don't want to live my life without you in it." Mike stated.

"Mike, I love you too. If I didn't love you I wouldnt be here with you now." Hallie responded. "Now what did Ava say?"

"She suggested that we should do something about the love we feel for each other." Mike stated.

"Like what?" Hallie asked.

"Elope while we're here in Vegas." Mike answered as he leaned in and kissed Hallie.

"Ok." Hallie responded when their kiss broke.

"Ok what?" Mike asked.

"Let's do it." Hallie answered.

"Do what?" Mike asked.

"Elope." Hallie answered.

"Are you serious?" Mike asked.

"Perfectly." Hallie answered.

"Alright. Let me call Ted." Mike responded.

"Why call Ted?" Hallie asked.

"We need witnesses that wont blab it to the press." Mike answered.

"Ok. I'm going to shower and change." Hallie responded.

Mike called Ted and Ava and told them to come down to their room. Hallie was still in the shower when Ted and Ava arrived at the room. Ted and Mike headed down to the main floor of the hotel while Ava waited for Hallie. Once Hallie was dressed she emerged from the bathroom to see Ava sitting on the bed.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

"Where's Mike and Ted?" Hallie asked.

"They headed downstairs for a moment. Let's see what you have to wear for this thing." Ava stated as she looked through Hallie's clothes. "Hmm. Theres a store on the 2nd floor that has some amazing clothes. Let's go get you an outfit."

"Ok." Hallie responded as they headed out the door.

When they got to the shop, Hallie looked around and found a cute dress to wear. Ava was also looking around she bought something for Hallie as well as for Mike, Ted and herself plus a few extra thngs. When Ava and Hallie got back to the room, Ava shooed the men out of the room and told them she would call when they were ready.

"This is for you to do now." Ava stated as she handed Hallie a bag with a box.

"Why did you hand me a pregnancy test?" Hallie asked.

"I can see that pregnancy glow. Go on and take the test." Ava answered.

"I highly doubt I am. We've always used condoms." Hallie stated. "But I'll take it."

Hallie went into the bathroom and took the test. While she waited for the results, she put her dress on and got ready for that evening. Ava fixed her hair and as soon as she was ready, Hallie headed into the bathroom and picked up the pregnancy test and looked at it before walking back into the room.

"Well?" Ava asked.

"I'm pregnant." Hallie answered. "I have to tell Mike before we go and do this."

"Ok. Let me have Ted send Mike in here." Ava stated.

Mike walked back into the room and Ava walked out. Hallie was looking out the window on the other side of the room. Mike walked over to her and put his arms around her waist. Hallie turned and looked at him. He could tell she had tears in her eyes.

"Hallie, what's wrong?" Mike asked.

"I have something I have to tell you and I want you to know before anything more happens." Hallie answered.

"What is it?" Mike asked.

"Ava picked up a pregnancy test while we went shooping earlier and told me to take it." Hallie answered.

"Ok. And?" Mike asked nervously.

"Mike, I'm pregnant." Hallie answered.

"Wait, how? We've always used condoms." Mike asked.

"I don't know. All I know is that this baby is yours. Before you I hadn't been with anyone in over a year." Hallie answered.

"The first night we had sex, when I went to the store, Maryse was there and had a wicked smile. As a matter of fact I still have the box I bought as there is one more in the box." Mike stated as he pulled out the condom and filled it with water. "There you have it. The condoms were all tampered with. They had holes in them."

"What now?" Hallie asked.

"Hallie, I'll admit that having a kid scares me to death, but this doesn't change how I feel about you. I still want to marry you and I want this baby too." Mike answered.

"Promise?" Hallie asked.

"I promise. Now let's go make you my wife." Mike answered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

Mike and Hallie called for Ted and Ava to come back into the room. Ava handed them all a small gift for the special occasion. Once they were ready, they snuck down to the chapel and hid so that no one else would see them. They also came up with a plan that if anyone asked, Ted and Ava were renewing their vows. Before too long, Mike and Hallie were up and the ceremony began.

"Michael & Hallie, today you celebrate one of life's greatest moments and give recognition to the worth and beauty of love, as you join together in vows of marriage. Michael, do you take Hallie to he your Wife?" the minister asked.

"I do." Mike answered.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect her, forsaking all others and holding only unto her?" the minister asked.

"I do."Mike answered.  
>"Hallie, do you take Michael to be your Husband?" the minister asked.<p>

"I do." Hallie answered.

"Do you promise to love, honor, cherish and protect him, forsaking all others and holding only unto him?" the minister asked.

"I do." Hallie answered.  
>"I Michael, take you, Hallie, to be my Wife- To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise my love to you. With this ring, I thee wed." Mike stated as he slid a set of rings on her finger.<br>"I Hallie , take you, Michael, to be my husband. To have and to hold, in sickness and in health, for richer or for poorer, and I promise My love to you. With this ring, I thee wed." Hallie stated as she slid a ring on his finger.  
>"Michael and Hallie, just as two very different threads woven in opposite directions can form a beautiful tapestry, so can your two lives merge together to form a very beautiful marriage. To make your marriage work will take love. Love should be the core of your marriage, love is the reason you are here. But it also will take trust - to know in your hearts you want the best for each other. It will take dedication - to stay open to one another; to learn and to grow together even when this is not always so easy to do. It will take faith - to always be willing to go forward to tomorrow, never really knowing what tomorrow will bring. And it will take commitment - to hold true to the journey you both now pledge to share together. The minister stated. "Michael and Hallie, in so much as the two of you have agreed to live together in Matrimony, have promised your love for each other by these vows, I now declare you to be Husband and Wife. Congratulations, you may kiss your bride."<p>

Mike and Hallie smiled at each other and sealed their vows with a kiss. After the ceremony, Hallie, Mike, Ted and Ava headed to a near by restaurant to get some dinner. It was still early enough and Hallie found a doctors office near by and made an appointment for the next morning. She and Mike wanted to know when their baby was due and how far along Hallie was.

After dinner, Hallie and Mike headed to their room. As much as they wanted to celebrate their marriage, Hallie had an appointment in the morning and Mike didn't want to hurt the baby. Their first night as husband and wife, Mike spent holding Hallie in his arms and wondering what the doctor would say tomorrow morning.

The next morning, Hallie and Mike headed to the doctor and signed in. They were the first patients of the day and didn't have to wait long before being seen. Hallie told the nurse and the doctor that she took a home test and it came up positive. The nurse drew some blood for lab work and the doctor wanted to do an ultrasound just to be sure.

"Well, from the looks of the ultrasound, you are 9 weeks pregnant. Your due date will be October 3rd. And conception was approximately 7 weeks ago exactly." the doctor stated as he handed Hallie a picture of their baby.

Once Hallie and Mike left the doctors office, they headed to the hotel to pack up for their trip to Phoenix. Mike thought back to 7 weeks ago and that was the night he bought the box of condoms from the 7-eleven. He took a deep breath and finished packing.

"It was that night wasn't it." Hallie asked.

"Yeah. That's ok. I couldn't ask for a better birthday present than a healthy baby." Mike answered as he pressed a kiss to her forehead.

"No more drinking or partying for me." Hallie responded.

"And I'm right there with you." Mike stated. "You know we have to tell Vince about us and the baby, right?"

"I know. I just hope he wont be mad at us." Hallie stated.

"He likes you too much to get mad at you. If anything he'll be mad at me." Mike responded.

"I won't let that happen." Hallie stated. "When we get to Phoenix I will call him and ask to meet with him."

"I'll be there with you." Mike smiled at her.

"Alright. Are you ready to go?" Hallie asked.

"Yeah." Mike answered as he grabbed the luggage and they headed to the waiting rental car.

Once they arrived at the hotel in Phoenix, Hallie called Vince and set up a meeting with him. Vince was worried as to why Hallie wanted to meet with him. Normally when it was a female employee, they were either pregnant or quitting as they were getting married or having a baby. Vince paced the floor of his suite until there was a knock on the door.

"Hallie, Mike. Come in." Vince stated. "What's going on?"

"Vince, we have something we really need to tell you." Hallie stated.

"What is it?" Vince asked.

"Hallie and I got married last night." Mike answered.

"You got married? In Vegas?" Vince asked.

"Yes. But that's not all." Hallie answered.

"What else is there?" Vince asked.

"I'm 9 weeks pregnant." Hallie answered.

"Wow. This is shocking, but pleasant news. Congratulations to you both. Mike you will need to fill out some papers tomorrow before the show." Vince responded.

"The marriage was a mutual decision, but the pregnancy was a complete shock to us both. We believe that on the night that I went to buy a box of condoms, Maryse was in the store and knew that I was there to buy them and she sabotaged the condoms causing Hallie to get pregnant." Mike stated.

"Why would she do that?" Vince asked.

"She's tried to split us up. And when she and I were together, she wanted a baby and I told her that I never wanted kids and that if she got pregnant I would leave her. So I guess she thought that if Hallie got pregnant, I would leave Hallie. But it's only brought us closer together." Mike answered.

"Ok. I will deal with her." Vince stated. "Go get some rest and food."

"Thank you Vince." Mike stated.

"And if you need anything, don't hesitate to ask." Vince responded.

"Thank you." Hallie stated as they left Vince's suite.

Hallie and Mike headed down to the hotel restaurant to get some dinner. Ted and Ava were already there and they joined their table. Maryse was sitting a few tables over from them with some of the Diva's. Maryse kept watching Mikes and Hallie's interactions with each other, when she noticed that Hallie was wearing rings on her left hand. She got up and walked over to them.

"Well, well, well, isn't the two lovely couples of the RAW team." Maryse stated.

"What do you want, Maryse?" Mike asked.

"I just wanted to come over and say congratulations to Mike and Hallie." Maryse answered.

"For what?" Ted asked.

"Their engagement of course." Maryse answered.

"Thanks. Now leave us alone." Mike stated as Vince walked up behind her.

"May I have a word with you Maryse?" Vince asked.

"Sure." Maryse answered as she turned and left with Vince.

Hallie just smiled as Mike put his arm around her. Ted and Ava watched Vince's and Maryse's conversation in the lobby and Maryse was pissed, but so was Vince. Maryse came back into the restaurant and grabbed her stuff before heading to the elevator with Vince. After Mike and Hallie paid for their meals, they headed up to their room for the night.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Over the next few weeks, Mike and Hallie became closer and Hallie started to show. Mike was with her every step of the way. Hallie was feeling great and the pregnancy was good to her. Her mom was happy that her daughter was happy and couldn't wait to become a grandmother. Mike's dad, mom and step-dad weren't too happy about everything in the beginning, but they knew that Hallie was good for him and after the initial shock that their son was married and going to be a father, they came around.

Hallie was nearly 5 months into the pregnancy and the baby had been moving and kicking like crazy. Hallie was having a hard time concealing the pregnancy while at the shows. Mike was very protective of her and the baby. The morning before a show in Cleaveland, Hallie tried on her clothes but none of them fit or covered up the baby.

"Mike, I think its time to buy new clothes." Hallie stated.

"For who?" Mike asked as he rolled over in bed.

"Me. My clothes don't fit and they aren't hiding the baby anymore." Hallie answered.

"Well, why don't we get you some pregnancy clothes and I think its time to let the cats out of the bag." Mike responded as he kissed her neck.

"Which cats?" Hallie asked.

"The two most important ones. I think its time to announce our marriage and our pending parenthood." Mike answered.

"Ok." Hallie agreed.

Mike got dressed and the two headed to a nearby shopping center. After buying Hallie some new clothes, Mike had to run into a store while Hallie changed clothes in a womans restroom. After that they headed to lunch and then back to the hotel to change for the show that night. Hallie was happy that she didn't have to hide her rings as well as her baby bump.

"Hallie, I have something for you." Mike stated as Hallie was packing her shoulder bag for the show.

"What is it?" Hallie asked.

"We got married so quickly that I didn't have time to get you a real engagement and wedding ring set." Mike answered.

"Mike, it's ok." Hallie responded.

"No it isn't. I want you to have the rings you deserve." Mike stated as he opened a black box to reveal a princess cut engagement ring and matching wedding band. "If I could, I would marry you all over again. I love you and I love our baby."

"I love you too. And I would marry you again too." Hallie responded.

Mike put the rings on her finger and they headed to the arena for the show. Hallie met up with Ava who was now 7 months into her pregnancy. The girls headed into catering while Mike and Ted got ready for the show. Ava had a hand on her stomach as the baby was moving around.

"I can't wait to be done with this pregnancy." Ava stated.

"I bet. I had to get new clothes today as my other clothes don't fit anymore." Hallie stated.

"When are you going to announce it?" Ava asked.

"Tonight. We both agreed to announce our marriage and the pregnancy." Mike answered as he sat down next to Hallie.

"Good. People have been talking." Ava responded.

"We know. Maryse is behind a lot of it. And I know that while she was suspended for a few weeks, she's back and she's here tonight." Hallie stated as the baby kicked.

Hallie put her hands on the baby, but it wouldn't stop moving. Mike leaned over and put his hand on the baby and it stopped kicking as hard. Mike still had his hand on Hallie's stomach when Maryse walked in. She saw that Mike had his hand on Hallie's stomach and a smile on his face. She stormed over to them.

"So she's pregnant and you're still with her?" Maryse asked.

"Of course I am. Why wouldn't I be?" Mike answered.

"You told me that you never wanted kids and that if I got pregnant you would leave me." Maryse stated.

"You're right. I did tell you that. But I just didn't want kids with you. You are not the motherly type. I love Hallie and our baby. Even though it was you who caused the pregnancy, it's only brought Hallie and I closer together." Mike responded.

"Uhhhgg!" Maryse stated as she stormed off.

Mike, Hallie and Ava couldn't help but laugh at Maryse. As the show was about to begin, Mike and Hallie made their way to the gorilla position. Hallie was slightly nervous about going out in front of the WWE universe. Mike headed out to the ring first and picked up a microphone.

"Tonight is all about surprises and secrets. And I have been keeping two secrets from my friends here and my fans. This is all on a personal note. I am talking to you all as Mike Mizanin not as The Miz. A few months ago at a signing, I met someone who would change my life in ways I never imagined. I had dinner with her and before I knew it she was a part of my life that I couldn't live without. Hallie, please come out here." Mike stated as Hallie walked towards the ring. "Hallie is not only my personal assistant, but she is my wife and the soon to be mother of our first child. Now that the truth is out there, the ball is in your court."

With that, Mike helped Hallie out of the ring and they headed backstage. Everyone came over to them and congratulated them on the baby and their marriage. As the night went on, Hallie worked from catering where she and Ava were the most comfortable. Hallie couldn't wait to find out if they were having a boy or a girl.

"Do you and Ted know what you are having?" Hallie asked.

"We've had three ultrasounds, one couldn't tell, a second said a boy and the third said a girl. So we really don't know and at this point, I really don't care what the baby is as long as its healthy." Ava answered.

"I want to try and find out as we are trying to get the baby's room ready at the house in LA." Hallie stated.

"Are you moving to Mike's house in LA?" Ava asked.

"We are planning on spending most of our time there as its quiet and in a gated community." Hallie answered.

"That's good. You'll have privacy there." Ava responded.

As the night came to an end, Mike wanted nothing more than to go to the hotel and hold Hallie in his arms. Mike told her that he was going to take a couple of months off when the baby came as he wanted to be at home with her and their baby. Hallie smiled at Mike and wrapped her arms around his neck before kissing him.

The next two months were busy for everyone. Ava wasn't traveling as much and Ted was getting ready to take time off to be with Ava and their baby. August was a hot month in LA and Hallie who was now 7 months pregnant, made sure that the A/C was working great. Since Ted and Ava lived in LA as well, Ava spent a lot of time with Hallie. Mike and Ted traveled three days a week and were home for four.

"I am so uncomfortable. I can't wait to be done with the pregnancy." Ava stated.

"When is your due date exactly?" Hallie asked.

"In three days." Ava answered.

"Thankfully Ted is home now." Hallie stated. "I wonder where those two went to get lunch?"

"Yeah. Who knows. We had some interesting requests for them." Ava responded.

"Definitely. This baby has me eating the strangest things." Hallie stated as their front door opened and in walked Ted and Mike with the food.

Mike and Ted watched as their wives ate the strange combinations of food. After lunch they put in a movie and tried to relax with their wives, but someone had a better idea. About a quarter of the way through the movie, Ava started feeling contractions. She figured it was the baby moving after lunch. But as the movie went on, her contractions got stronger and closer together.

"Ted, I think we need to go to the hospital." Ava stated.

"What's wrong, Ava?" Mike asked as he paused the movie.

"I think I'm in labor." Ava answered.

The four of them drove to the hospital that was closest to the house. After Ava was examined, she was admitted and hooked up to an IV and fetal monitor. Mike and Hallie were in the room until her contractions got so bad that she wanted to push. Mike and Hallie left the room and headed to the waiting room. Mike kept a hand on Hallie's stomach while they waited. He knew that this would be them in two months.

Ted finally came out to the waiting room and brought Hallie and Mike back with him. Ava was resting in a private room. When they walked in, there was no baby to be seen or heard.

"Where's the baby?" Hallie asked.

"Right here." a nurse answered as she placed a baby in Ava's right arm and another baby in her left arm.

"TWINS?" Mike and Hallie asked.

"We were just as surprised as you are. Now we know why one ultrasound said a girl and the other said a boy." Ted answered.

"Awe. Congratulations. What are their names?" Hallie asked.

"Chase Michael DiBiase and Reagan Hallie DiBiase." Ava answered.

"Very cute." Mike responded.

That night while Mike and Hallie were laying in bed, Mike rolled over and placed a hand on their baby. Hallie smiled as she continued to over Mike's schedule for the next two months. Mike wanted Hallie more than ever at that point, but sex was definitely more difficult with a pregnant woman.

"Baby, put that away for tonight. I want to spend time with you." Mike stated as he kissed her neck.

Hallie put the iPad down and turned towards her husband. Mike claimed her lips in a passionate kiss. As they kissed, Mike let his hand fall below Hallie's stomach and started to play with her. Hallie quietly moaned as she missed that feeling of pleasure. Mike was sure to be gentle and loving as they made love that night.

The next month and a half was hard on Hallie as she wasn't able to travel with Mike and he still had 6 weeks of work left before he could take time off to be at home. Mike was still only gone for 3 days unless there was a pay per view event. Ted and Ava helped Hallie out as much as possible, but with newborn twins it wasn't easy.

"Hallie, why dont you call your mom and see if she can come out and stay here until after the baby is born?" Mike suggested.

"I don't know. I guess I could call her." Hallie responded as she picked up her phone and called her mom.

Three days later, Hallie and Mike were at the airport waiting for Hallie's mom's flight to arrive. Hallie was a little nervous about her mom meeting Mike for the first time like this, but she needed the help around the house.

Once Hallie's mom's flight arrived, they gathered her luggage and headed towards the parking garage. Mike helped Hallie into the car before helping his mother-in-law. As Mike drove towards their house. Hallie told her mom what was going on with the pregnancy and why Mike could be at home just yet. Her mom was somewhat understanding of the situation.

"Mike, you don't know me and I don't know you. I would like that to change since you are married to my daughter and she's having your baby in a few weeks." Carolyn stated.

"I would like that. I wish we had the chance to meet sooner than this. I want you to know that I love Hallie and our baby and I would never do anything to hurt them." Mike responded.

"I would hope you wouldn't hurt them. I can tell you love her by the way you do things for her." Carolyn stated.

"Thank you." Mike responded.


	5. Chapter 5: The End

Chapter 5

Over the next few weeks, Hallie was more worn out than ever. Simple grocery shopping wore her out as well as laundry and dishes. The week before Mike's final show, they finally finished up the nursery for the baby. Carolyn had bought a few things for her grandchild, but wanted to wait until he or she was born before giving it to Hallie and Mike.

"When will Mike be home fulltime?" Carolyn asked her daughter.

"Monday night will be his last show for a few months. We managed to arrange 4 months off for the both of us." Hallie answered.

"And your due date is when?" Carolyn asked.

"October 3rd. Which is three days after Mikes gets home." Hallie answered.

"Ok. Do you know what you are having?" Carolyn asked.

"No we don't. The baby was being stubborn and wouldn't let us see anything." Hallie answered.

"Ok. Why don't you go get some rest and I will start on dinner. Does Mike like Spaghetti?" Carolyn asked.

"He loves it." Hallie answered as she headed up to the master bedroom.

That night at dinner, Hallie and Mike talked about their birthing plan for the hospital. Hallie only wanted Mike and the medical staff in the room with her and as little meds as possible. Carolyn was given the job of calling friends and family on Hallie's side while Mike would call his family and Vince.

Over the next week, Hallie was seen by her doctor and was told that she should be right on schedule and that she wasn't dilated yet. Hallie was at the point of wanting the baby out of her so she could have her body back and not have to be in such pain. Carolyn did everything she could to make Hallie more comfortable until Mike was home.

Everything was ready for the baby to arrive, but October 3rd came and went and no baby or signs that the baby would come. Hallie's doctor told her that she was finally dilated to a 1, but needed to be a 3 to be admitted to the hospital. Mike and Hallie took short walks around the neighborhood, but nothing seemed to make the baby want to come.

The day before Mike's birthday, Hallie sent Mike out on some errands while Hallie and her mom headed to the store to get a cake for him. Hallie had been having some minor contractions throughout the day, but nothing consistant. Hallie and Carolyn arrived back at the house just moments before Mike got home. Carolyn hid the cake as they were going to celebrate Mike's birthday that night with Ted and Ava.

"Still no baby?" Ava asked.

"Nope. Tomorrow I will be 5 days past due." Hallie answered.

"Maybe he or she wants to wait a little longer." Ted responded.

"Maybe. But we served an eviction notice 4 days ago and still nothing." Hallie joked.

Dinner went well and Carolyn brought out the cake and they all sang happy birthday to Mike. He blew out the candles and while they were eating desert, Hallie felt a strong contraction. She excused herself and went upstairs to make sure her water didn't break. But as she walked into the bathroom, another contraction hit and her water broke. Hallie threw some bath towels on the floor to clean up the wet mess.

"MIKE!" Hallie yelled downstairs.

Mike jumped up and ran up the stairs two at a time. Carolyn was right behind him. Hallie was sitting on the edge of their bed breathing deeply when Mike ran in.

"What's wrong?" Mike asked.

"My water broke. I'm in labor." Hallie answered.

Mike and Ted helped Hallie into the car while Carolyn and Ava got the twins into their car. Mike drove Carolyn and Hallie to the hospital while Ted and Ava headed home to get the twins to bed. Mike told them he would call as soon as he knew anything.

Hallie was admitted and hooked up to an IV and fetal monitor after being examined by the on-call doctor. Hallie was laboring slowly, but steady. Mike called his parents and told them that Hallie was in the hospital having the baby. They wished them both luck before hanging up. Hallie was able to get up and walk around to help with the labor. Mike walked with her and supported her when she had a contraction.

Hallie tried everything to be as comfortable as possible. It was well past midnight and offically Mike's birthday. Hallie managed to doze off here and there, but around 4am, Hallie woke up to extreme contractions and pressure. Mike was curled up in a chair trying to sleep.

"Mike." Hallie stated.

"Hmm." Mike mumbled.

"I think its time to push." Hallie stated.

"Ok. Let me find a nurse." Mike responded.

Before long, Hallie was in position to push with the doctor and two nurses in the room. Carolyn was sitting in the waiting room sleeping and waiting for the news of the baby's arrival. Mike was on Hallie's right side and he helped support her as she pushed with each contraction. After pushing for nearly an hour, the room was filled with the cries of a newborn baby. One of the nurses took the baby to be weighed, measured and cleaned off.

"Congratulations, mom and dad. You have a 8lb 6oz baby boy." the nurse stated as she handed the baby to Hallie.

Hallie had tears and when she looked over at Mike, he was smiling and crying at the same time. Hallie the urge to nurse the baby right away and was thankful that she could nurse him. Mike just smiled as he watched his wife bonding with their son. Once the baby was done eating, Mike asked the nurse to take a quick family picture of them so he could send it to his parents. The nurse took the picture and handed Mike his phone back.

Mike sent the picture to his parents as well as the baby's name and info. Hallie was just happy that they were finally a family and everyone was happy. Mike headed to the waiting room while Hallie was moved into a private room. Carolyn and Mike walked in together as Hallie was sitting up in bed with the baby.

"What's his name?" Carolyn asked.

"Michael Gregory Mizanin Jr." Hallie answered.

"He is precious. Congratulations to you both!" Carolyn responded.

Mike stepped out the room to call his parents. He called his mom and step dad first, but there was no answer. He called his father and told him about the baby and everything. His father was happy that Hallie and the baby were doing good and that Mike was happy with his new family. After Mike hung up with his dad, he walked back into Hallie's room. Hallie was sleeping and the baby was in Carolyn's arms.

"She needed to sleep." Carolyn stated. "Sit down, Mike."

"It was a very long night." Mike responded.

"Here you go. You need time to bond with your son." Carolyn stated as she handed the baby to him.

"Thank you." Mike responded.

"I think I'm going to take a cab back to the house and get some sleep." Carolyn stated.

"Ok. Here is the gate code and the keys." Mike responded.

"Thank you." Carolyn stated before leaving the room.

Mike reclined the chair and cuddled with his son. He still couldn't believe that he had a baby boy and a wife whom he loved with all his heart. Mike looked at Hallie who was still sleeping and smiled. The baby soon drifted off to sleep in Mike's arms. Mike got up and put him in the bassenette, before getting a nap in himself.

Two hours passed and a nurse came in to see how they were doing with the baby. Hallie was awake and nursing him while Mike was still asleep in the chair. Hallie had just finished nursing when in walked Mikes mom, Gina and his step-father Donnie. Hallie looked over at Mike who was completely out cold.

"Let him sleep. I'm sure he needs it. How are you feeling, Hallie?" Gina asked.

"A little tired, but good." Hallie answered as she kept the baby close to her.

"That's to be expected. How is the baby? Mike didn't tell us if its a boy or a girl." Gina responded.

"It's a boy. And he is doing good. He looks just like Mike." Hallie stated.

"Can we see him?" Gina asked.

"Of course." Hallie answered as she handed the baby to Gina.

"He really does look like Michael. How much did he weigh?" Gina asked.

"8lbs 6oz and 21 inches long." Hallie answered.

"A big boy just like his daddy." Gina responded. "Does he have a name yet?"

"Of course he has a name. Michael Gregory Mizanin Jr." Mike stated from the chair. "When did you get here?"

"We just got here. We got on a flight as soon as you called that Hallie was in labor. Tonia wanted to come, but she wasn't feeling well and stayed home. She said she would love to come out at Christmas time to meet her nephew." Gina responded.

"That would be nice. What about Jimmy?" Mike asked.

"We couldn't reach him. So he doesn't know what's going on." Donnie answered as the baby started to fuss.

Gina handed the baby to Mike who changed him and covered him back up. Gina and Donnie headed out to the hotel they reserved. Mike tried calling his step-brother again and was finally able to reach him and told him the news of the baby's birth. Ted and Ava came up to the hospital to see the new family.

Hallie and the baby were released two days later and Mike was happy to have them home. The first few nights were rough on the new parents as they tried to get some sleep inbetween feedings. Mike was glad that he was taking the time off to be at home with his wife and son. As the weeks passed, they were able to get on a routine with the baby. Mike watched as Hallie nursed their son and talked to him. Mike never imagined that a routine autograph signing would lead to having a family and making him the happiest man in the world.


End file.
